Anne Maria
|-|Biography= Anne Maria is a contestant in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. She also made an appearance in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. Personality Anne Maria is a very tough and sassy girl. While she initially looks at a person from the way they look, she eventually warms up to them regardless, as seen when she is worried about Brick, saying "he may not be attractive in any way, but he's still a person." She is very obsessed with not only the looks of others, but the looks of herself, often only doing things to prevent damage to her look. History Signing up for Total Drama Anne Maria didn't really watch Total Drama much while it aired it's first two seasons, but when one of her friends made her watch an episode of Total Drama World Tour, she knew the show needed her, so she auditioned for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Once she arrived, she was placed on the Mutant Maggots, where she immediately made an impression on her teammates when trying to take over the first challenge despite Cameron's warning that it wouldn't work. She continues to make a bad impression on her team due to her obsession with herself, especially Jo, who is constantly insulting Anne Maria as means to get her to do the challenges. After Mike's alternate personality Vito takes over, she begins to get a crush on him, and eventually the two end up dating, much to Zoey's anger and disapproval from her own feelings for Mike. Friendships and elimination As the season goes on, she does become friends with Cameron, and the two work together on a few challenges. When down in the mines during one challenge in a mine, Ezekiel, who is still feral after last season, kidnaps her, and falls in love with her. He offers her a diamond, and she accepts. Thinking she is rich, she quits the show, but right before she leaves, she finds out it's not a real diamond, and tries to stay, but Chris doesn't let her. After her elimination, Mike and Zoey begin to date, officially bringing an end to her and Mike's relationship, which she openly shows a dislike of. At some point at least a year after Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Anne Maria goes to New York. |-|Relationships= Below are the relationships of Anne Maria. Mike (dated Vito; ended) Anne Maria and Mike initially got off to a weird start, with her being annoyed and weirder out by him going into his "characters". After seeing him being controlled by Vito, she began to get a crush on him, and the two began to date. As time passed, she became convinced that Vito was the real personality and that Mike was just an act. After she is eliminated, Mike and Zoey begin to date, and Mike gets control over his personalities, officially ending their relationship. |-|Notes and Trivia= Below is notes and trivia about Anne Maria. Notes * Anne Maria is labeled The Jersey Shore Reject. ** She was given the alternate label The Tanned Attitude in a Can. * Anne Maria was supposed to compete in Total Drama All-Stars, however the idea was scrapped. Trivia * Anne Maria's favorite color is purple because it's "dreamy". * Anne Maria's favorite movies are Just Carried and Gigantic. * Anne Maria's favorite food is gelato. * Anne Maria loves techno music. |-|Songs= Below are the songs sung by Anne Maria. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island * You Need Me S |-|Appearances= Anne Maria has currently appeared in 9 episodes. Total Drama (8/120) Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (8/13) * 401 Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! D * 402 Truth or Laser Shark * 403 Ice Ice Baby * 404 Finders Creepers * 405 Backstabbers Ahoy! * 406 Runaway Model * 407 A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste * 413 Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown The Ridonculous Race (1/26) Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race (1/26) * 126 A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars N Category:Main characters Category:Contestants __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__